movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox in Some Assembly Required
Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required WalkthroughSpy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvzhAI9jxz0 (the game begins) Narrator: Somewhere in the alps. Spy Fox: So Agent Gracefully, you're part of our Spy Exchange program from Canada. Gracefully: Try not to say my name too often. I'm trying to travel in conido. Spy Fox: Actually, you're traveling in the Alps. What do you have there? Gracefully: I got something out of a S.M.E.L.L.Y trash can. Spy Fox: Well, of course, it's smelly if you got it out of a trash can. You need a trash can. Gracefully: Not smelly. S,M.E.L.L.Y.. The Society of Meanless Larsonly Lying Yelling. Spy Fox: Of course, our evil nemesis. Gracefully: Spy Fox, You gotta get this back to Spy Core Headquarters. Spy Fox: Well, I have a better idea. I'd better get this trash back to Spy Cord Headquarters. Gracefully: And take this gadget from Professor Quack. You may need it. Spy Fox: What is it? Gracefully: Dehydrated skies. Inside this pill is a pair of skies. All you need to do is add water. Spy Fox: And pretty tell. What would I need a pair of skies for? I came to get information. Not recreation. Gracefully: You may need them to get away from those bad guys. Spy Fox: Oh, so that's why. Gracefully: Well, Good luck. I'm out. Spy Fox: See you. (Bad guys came in) Spy Fox: Bad guys? (They growl) Spy Fox: Got water? (He jumps off the cable car) (and as the baddies go in pursuit of him) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox: Some Assembly Required (Spy Fox slides down the slope) (Bad guys skied down) (in pursuit) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. The Alps is cold. Sandy: It's a good thing we've got our warm clothes on. Rocky: Look out! Katrina: Take cover! (Spy Fox crashes right into us) (with a Wilhelm scream) Tigger: Ouch. Rabbit: That smarts. All: Spy Fox. Spy Fox: Guys! At last! Stephen Squirrelsky: What's going on here? Spy Fox: I'm on another mission. Robert: Of what? Spy Fox: On delivering a S.M.E.L.L.Y. trash can back to the Spy Cord Headquarters. Anais: S.M.E.L.L.Y? What's that mean? Gumball: I think it means The Society of Meanless Larsonly Lying Yelling. Darwin: Oh dear. Baddies. Pooh: And they're right in hot pursuit of us. Courage: Oh no! What'll we do?! What'll we do?! Piglet: Even though this is a nice getaway cottage, we must deliver that S.M.E.L.L.Y. bag to Spy Cord Headquarters. (Spy Fox pulls out the pill) Sandy: A pill? Slappy: I wonder what it does if you put in water. (He drops it in a bucket of water) (and splash!) (Skies came out) Skippy: Wow! Some skis appeared! Stephen Squirrelsky: Perfect. Let's go. Andrina: Yeehaw! (Bad guys get stuck in the door when we escaped) (and slide down the slope) (Bad Guys pursuit us) (as we take the right turns) (We flew through the sky) (with a Goofy Holler) (The bad guys crashes into trees with Wilhelm scream) (we escape them by taking the right paths) Tod: This way! Copper: Hurry! Tongueo: Rompo, Hurry, Let's go! Rompo: Coming, bro, wait for me! (We bump through a net) (that we rip open) Kirk: Mayday! Mayday! Gregory: Gangway! Phineas: Oh crackers! Nia: Oh cheese! Yoses: (gasps) (He skies through a tall rock that hits his nuts) OH!! (groans) Gladys: Watch out! (We flew through the sky and landed to a plane) (and went back to the Spy Code Headquarters) (Bad guy bumped into each other) (and crashed) Narrator: Later. Spy Fox: Missed us, Chief? Chief: Ah, guys. You've saved the Trash Bag, I see? For what else is found? Sandy: An old box of an evil dog-bot toy. Bullwinkle: On the side, it says Some Assembly Required. It sounds like an excellent for one of Spy's adventures. Slappy: It's says "To Le Roach". Skippy: Care of Chateau LaRoche World's Fair. Hmm... Blossom: LaRoche World's Fair? Bubbles: I wonder where that is. We'd better take this thing with us. Buttercup: Better make sure the command center is set up. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Dexter: Wow. You can learn a lot by reading. Eddy: We gotta go to that fair and see what he's up to. Edd: On the double. Ed: We're outta here. Johnny Bravo: Right away. (We leave) (on our next mission) (We entered the command center) (to meet the others) Monkey Penny: Guys, You alright? Andrew: Yeah. We're doing great. Monkey Penny: So, It looks like we're onto something big. Spy Fox: Yes, I think Smelly is up to some monkey business, darling. Now, it seems it's up to us to get to the bottom of it. (POOF!) Spy Fox: Well, you and me, darling. I brought the assembly instructions we've found out of the smelly trash bag. Judy: No, No, No. S.M.E.L.L.Y not smelly. Nick: Thanks for correcting them. Shelia: It means the Soceity of Meanless Evil Lonsy Lying Yelling. Anderson: Exactly. Quack: Our evil nemesis. Tigger: Evil nemesis? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Eeyore: Knew he would say that. Rabbit: Oh my. Anais: Okay? Darwin: Okay. Gumball: Let's leave the assembly here and we'll look at them some time. Christopher Robin: That's right. On the double. Edd: We better make sure we check out the spy gadget machine. Eddy: Let's go. Rocky: Spy heat? What is this for? Ed: And how does it work? (We look at the blueprint) Katrina: This blueprint will help us. Sandy: We can spray it on something, Like a thermometer. Andrina: Wow. Cool. Griff: Then the temperature will go high. Zoe: Wow. Cool. Tia: It can be useful. Kitty: And helpful too. Hannah: Better take it along. Dear Daniel: With pleasure. Tigger: Fingerprint Repucater Utencil Kit. Hello Kitty: Of course. Rabbit: What does this do? Amy: Let's read the instructions. Harry: Hmm... Earl: These are examples. Stinky: On what? Sunil: This might be interesting. Penny: What someone use the fork for eating, Their fingerprint will appear on the spoon. Pepper: Of course. That's it. Russell: Kinda useful. Vinnie: This should be amusing. Cow: The Key Replicator Camera? Chicken: Hmm... Maybe. Weasel: Let's see the instructions. Baboon: With pleasure. Buck: What's it say? Otto: Let's read it and see. Larry: It says.... Wallace: That's a one shot camera. Like no other in the world. It's specifically replicating keys. (Gromit nods) Wallace: Take a picture of any key you want to replicate. Sandy: That's good. Rocky J. Squirrel: Good idea, Sandy. Slappy: Let's take it. Skippy: With pleasure. Gumball: Spy Skates. Darwin: I wonder what these do. Anais: Just slip them on and put a diagram that we want to perform and tada, The skates with us in it will perform perfect. Robert: Perfect. Tanya: It'll be handful. Felina: Perfect. Owen: Let's go. Pecky: On the double. (We went out of the center) (on our mission) Chris: There's the World's fair. Vilburt: So that's where we're going. Aaron: Looks fun. Priscilla: Can't wait to go on rides that we should go on. https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Phineas: I can't believe it. For 3 years, We never got a chance to play our band in a world's fair. You say "We're gonna travel the world to get money.", But you never said "We'll also sing in World's Fairs.". It's just isn't fair to us, We wear our band costumes to sing, We never get the chance here.... Kirk: Shut up, you lousy no good punk! Phineas: Gees. Kirk: We're on a mission, and if we want to do more spoof traveling, then we've got to help Spy Fox accomplish this mission. Nia: You always complain. Gregory: Exactly. And we're still looking forward to doing Home on The Range and Kung Fu Quasi by Dalmatian Tunes. Yoses: Who knows? Gladys: Plus Skunkules by MichaelSar12IsBack and Perdita's Coolplace by John Clancy. Stephen Squirrelsky: We get the point! Sandy: And of course we'll do those spoofs since Spy Fox needs us. Tigger: This must be the service entrance. Bert Raccoon: Come on. Let's go in. (But) Tigger: Look out! There's a guard in front! Rabbit: What's the matter? Guard: Excuse me, guys. Sandy: Yes? Guard: I don't want to be the bearer of bad tidings. You aren't allowed to enter here. So only waitresses with proper ID things can enter. Can you see that? The picture has a photo on it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it! Sandy: We can't get in .But how will we do so? Andrina: Look. A photo booth. Rocky J. Squirrel: Of course! That's it! (We take our picture as waitresses) (and disguise ourselves) (We went back into the center) (to see the guard) Blossom: What is this machine? Bubbles: Let's see what it does. Buttercup: An ID card maker. Toulouse: Of course! (We make our ID cards) Berlioz: Perfect. Marie: This will fool him. Melody: Exactly. Barbra: Let's go. Sasha: On the double. (We went to the service entrance) Tawnie: This'll fool him. Guard: Hold it. Emerald: Oh snap. We've been found. Danny: Here's our ID cards. Einstein: It's working. Guard: Oh, So you're waitresses. Go on in. Stanz: We've done it. (We entered) Tyler: It's worked! Ryan: Now, Where's LeRoch? Ian: He's here somewhere. Alvin: Through that door? Bunnie: Let's go. (We entered) Bullwinkle: Look. There he is. Fluffy Bun: Why look. Is that a golden dila daphadila? A rare fit in this location. Yin: There he is. Reba: That's a Venus fly trap. Speckle: Napoleon LaRoche. Manfred: Huh? Springbaky: Who said that? Chimpy: You guys? Manfred: What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Manfred Macavity, Springbaky and Chimpy. I knew you're up with smelly. Sandy: And Napoleon LaRoche. You're the guys behind all this. Chimpy: Don't listen to them, LaRoche. Springbaky: They're the ones who have come to stop us. Manfred: Really. Napoleon: So you have come to stop us and our plans for world domination, eh? Judy: Yes. Napoleon: And since you can understand our genius, we'll explain our plan to you in every single detail. Nick: Okay. Napoleon: As you'll know, the scale of this smelly evil dog bot's assembly instructions has been reversed by us. Now it's created as a 1000 to 1 scale fully functioning evil dog bot. Luna: And where is it? Napoleon: Right in it now. Robbie: Oh. As a statue in the world's fair center. Natane: Complete with a revolving restaurant. Gnorm: Grateful. Kidney: And some have to eat too, eh? Manfred: Yeah. Whatever. Napoleon: Observe. The means to our world domination. (A scene is shown) (as it plays) Springbaky: See the enterance that everyone entering? Anais: Yeah. Manfred: This is going to be entertaining for you guys as you'll see. Chimpy: When they enter the fair, The dog-bot is like a clock. Darwin: I don't believe it. Gumball: Then? Napoleon: When everyone goes through, the dog bot will act like a clock and will go upon its evil rampage of destruction. Manfred: To smithereens. Tigger: To smithereens and-- What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Chimpy: It's unstoppable. Springbaky: And will stop at nothing. Sandy: If there's a way to stop it. Manfred: If only... If? If is good. Chimpy: We have hidden an off switch somewhere in this fair, Where you'll never find. Wonder Mouse Girl: That doesn't seem good at all. Sandy: We'll find it and then... What? Lillian: We'll blow it up with an explosion of dynimates! Manfred: Wrong. Stephenie: And take control of it? Sandy: We'll find it and then... What? Lillian: We'll blow it up with an explosion of dynimates! Manfred: Wrong. Stephenie: And take control of it? (They pull down a screen) (and play a film) LaRoche: Yes. The Off switch is stolen and hidden somewhere and I'm sure you'll try to find it. Even if you are good at trying to do so. Angelina: And? LaRoche: Even if you are going to find that off switch, you'll still need the activation code for the off switch. And if you have it and the activation code, better try to get past the security device, located here in the Evil Dog Bot's Achilles Heel. The only way to to the dog bot's inner workings. Just try and stop us this time. Cat: You'll never get away with it, LaRoche! I swear! Dog: Yeah! We'll save the world in this next mission we're on with Spy Fox! Manfred: Oh yeah? LaRoche: We'll see about that. Chimpy: Now be gone. Springbaky: Off with you. (Pressed a button) Alice: Whoa! (We get sucked) (up to the top) (CRASH) Mario: Whoa! That was suction to get us a good lift off, right, Luigi? Luigi: Right. Tails: Now where are we? Booker: In the jaws of the dog-bot. Coco Bandicoot: How can we get out? Tigger: There's a ladder through these teeth. Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Ed: Oh. There's some gears in here. Edd: That might help us to escape. (We put them in order) Eddy: That's better. Now we can get through. (We slide down the ladder) Aku Aku: We're free! Ren: Now we can stop LaRoche's plan. Stimpy: That's right. (BEEP BEEP) Toulouse: What was that?! Marie: The spy watch. Berlioz: And it's Penny Monkey!! Sandy: Come in, Penny. Penny: Guys, Agent Walter Wireless has intercepted a message from Dottie Dash. Slappy: Dottie Dash? Where is she? Penny: It sounds like it's coming from an exhibit called Wee World. Skippy: Wee World? Slappy: That sounds silly. Edd: So? Penny: The message is staticky and Walter Wireless needs to get closer to hear it. You can pick him up at the Mobile Command Center. Eddy: Okay. Ed: And by the way, we've recorded the villains' evil plans, and are sending you them via Spy Fox's watch. Eds: Okay? Penny: Sure be glad to hear it. This is me signing out. Good luck, Spy Fox, darling. Weasel: Now, Let's get into business. Baboon: Onto our mission. (We go to the heel of the dog-bot) (from nearby) Tongueo: Do you see that? That guard entered that secret door. Rompo: And those are the shades. (We take them) Walter: Piece of cake. Serena: No need to scan our breath, I'll magically open the door. Watch. Happy Snappy Clappy Coo Coo! Danny Danbul: Look at that, Olie. (BOOM!) Serena: Ow! Olie Polie Bear: Oops. Didn't go well. Serena: Didn't work. Ow. Elroy: Not at all. (We entered a garden) (from nearby) Tia: Is this plant world? Hannah: Unbelievable. Kitty: Are you Madame Ladybug? Madame Ladybug: Correct. The slightly irritated owner of Plant World. Instead of the beautiful red rose I order. I've been sent a Mutant Venus Flytrap by the villains. Duckman: Hey! It's that off switch! Cornfed: And it's in that cage. Sandy: And it's in the Flytrap's mouth. Hello Kitty: Those lousy no good gangsters! For they'll pay for what they did! Marie: Look at this weird lock. Berlioz: It has a combination. But the thing is... Which code is the right one? Toulouse: They're shapes. Not gonna be easy. Cuddles: But how are we going to find the right ones to open the cage? Flippy: We have to find the code, Find a rose for Madame then get it. Giggles: Exactly. On the double. (We came to the museum) Flaky: What a nice museum. (We went in) (but were stopped) Sandy: Huh? Chicken: Pardon? Aren't you supposed to be outside? Until the museum is opened? Sandy: Why? We don't care. Spy Fox: Did you know I have my own television show on public access called Entering The Wax Museum? Wallace: Don't lie. Melissa Raccoon: Be truthful. Rocky: Please excuse us. Katrina: We can't stand in front of that thermometer. He must keep an eye on it. (Rocky went in) Andrina: Wait, Rocky. Wait. Chicken: No, No, No! (PULL) Cow: We've got to do something first. Stephen Squirrelsky: This heat can will hot it up. Sandy: Great idea. (SPRAY) PPGs: Yay! Henry: Uh oh. William: What happened? Courage: Chicken, The temperature is up to 100. Chicken: Oh no. I gotta call the conditioning repair place. (we snicker) Sandy: He's gone. (Ed and Eddy laugh) (as the chicken guard leaves) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (the PPGs laugh) (Rocky laugh) (Andrina laugh) (Sandy laugh) (Anais, Gumball, and Darwin laugh) (Pooh and the Gang laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Crash laughs) (Courage laughs) (Dexter laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (They calm) Ed: Anyway, back to our mission. (We entered) Eddy: That was so easy. Dexter: Wolfgang Duck. Woody: He's excellent at being a chef. Buzz: When we take his clothes. Cream: Perfect. (We leave) Princess Peach: How we go on our mission. Yoko: This must be Wee World. Tomo: Impressive. Bunnie: But it's locked. Jakamoko: How can we get in? Shy: Look. Keys. Julie: Oh wow. (Charles touches them and shocks them) Charles: Whoa! Waldo: What happen? Danny Danbul: He touched the keys and shocked them. Olie: It says "Do not touch". Dan Danger: Exactly. Eddy: I know. (He uses the spy camera and SNAPSHOT the key with 4 on it) There. Edd: Piece of cake. Ed: Got the photo, Now we need to bake it. Dexter: Great idea. (We went to an ice rink) (to see a show playing) Blossom: Look at those roses. Bubbles: Look so sweet. Buttercup: He only throws them to best skaters. Courage: Due to their best ice skate ballet dancing skills. Johnny Bravo: We need information about this. Jiminy: Yes, but how? (We came to the enterance of the fair) (and went into a room) Edd: What the...? Are you that bear that we meet in the cantina in Dry Cereal? Bear: Yes, I am. Any information? Eddy: Do you know anything about the ice skating rink? Bear: You're intense. Ed: Maybe. Bear: Let me give you some massages. Cat: Okay. Dog: This should be good. Sandy: What do you know about it? Bear: I tell you. I did the single snow boots. As the mass shoe bear. In fact, that skate action is fully illustrated in the latest edition of a bi-monthly in a color diagram and everything. Gumball: Really? Darwin: Can we have it, please? Bear: Sure. Anais: Thanks. (We leave the fair) Chicken: Hold it there guys, Have you been here before? Dexter: Nope. Courage: Just got in here. Little Dog: Right on time. As usual. Big Dog: If you notice. Alvin Seville: This is going very well. Chicken: Well, I better stamp your hands, So you can get back into the fair. Brittany Miller: Let's do it. Simon: There. Eleanor: All done. (We leave the fair and went back into the center) Theodore: Perfect timing. Always. Ed: Look who it is. Edd: It's Walter Wireless. Eddy: Nice to see you again. Walter: Hey guys. I've been waiting for you. The baddies are up to their dirty tricks, huh? Judy: They are. Jeanette: And they're up to something to take over the world. Nick: You're trying to get a message from Dottie. Right? Walter: Exactly. All I can make is something reverting in off switch from activation before the signal has gone out. Psy: Know she's in Wee World. Brainy: Exactly. Booker: What is she trying to say? Amanda: And what does she mean? Walter: The signal has landed in Wee World. Sandy: We know that. Walter: We must get there. Cuddles: Don't worry. We'll get you there in no time. Giggles: On the double. (ID machine shakes) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rabbit: Oh my. Quack, Why is it shaking? Delbert: Because something's gone wrong. (BOOM!) Krypto: Holy smokes! It's exploded. Streaky: It's broken. Tail: Goodness. It's ruined. (They shrug) Bull (Krypto): Oh snap. Sandy: Oh well. Paw: Onto our mission. (We entered the kitchen) (to do some cooking) (Stephen put on the chef suit) (to make him look like Papa Louie) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ahem. Cow: Oh! Excuse me. I didn't see you come in. What a pleasant surprise. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's me, Wolfgang. Cow: Of course, as a Master Chef Fellow, you are welcome to make meals in my kitchen. Stephen Squirrelsky: I was wondering around the neighborhood and I thought I can cook in this robot dog. Cow: Don't use any wooden spoons without asking first. You know that too many master chefs spoil the food. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Cow: Well, then, get on with what you need to cook. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure will. (bakes the key) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. (goes back outside) (We enter the skating rink) (to do some ballet dancing ice skating) (Tanya puts on the spy skates): This will do the trick. Watch me. (Robert puts on the spy skates): This should also work. Watch me dance with my love interested. (They put the information paper in the skates) (and start to dance) (And skate) (in a successful performance) (Robert toss Tanya into the air) (high upward) Tanya: Whew! Robert: Yeehaw! (SNAPSHOTS) Hot Dog: How delightful. Robert: We're so good, We burnt the skates out. Tanya: This is great fun to burn the stakes out and shake them. Sandy: That was wonderful. Andrew: Perfect! Goat: You did it. I can admit that you are improving. Have some roses. Robert: Thanks. Tanya: We've got the roses. Amy: Just what Madame Ladybug needs. Andrew: Exactly. (We went to Wee World) (right where we were) (We use the key) (to open the door) Gumball: We're in. Darwin: Now let's go. Anais: That enterance is too tiny. Princess Daisy: Only Walter can fit. (Walter goes in) (to find some clues) (Enters the house) (to find out where he can find anyone in it) (He press each button, So he can get through) (to find the one he is looking for) (He made it to Dottie) Dottie: There you are. Glad you found me. I've been in here trying to search the airwaves for anything suspicious. A smelly message, that has to do with some activation, my machine's broken apart. Walter: So what's the code? Dottie: Cherry, Apple, and Orange. Walter: Okay. Better contact the others. Announcer: Please stand by. Robert: Hey, Walter. Walter: The code is Cherry, Apple, and Orange. It'll be transferred to you in no time at last. Tanya: Got it. Thanks a lot. Walter: Oh, it's a pleasure. (laughs) Blossom: Now we got the code. Bubbles: Perfect. Buttercup: But we need is the off switch. Courage: And we've got the right code to get it. (winks) Narrator: Meanwhile... (LaRoche watches people entering the world fair) (and seems delighted) Manfred: How many so far? Springbaky: 463, I suppose. Chimpy: Almost 500. LaRoche: Yes, I am impressive. When I was too small to enter, they laughed at me. Manfred: Ever since I was young, My father's a criminal and been in jail ever since. During my school days at recess, I bully other animals and squirrels, Especially Stephen. But he always tell on me and I get into more trouble. Then one day after he told on me one more time, They put me in detention and learned awful respects. That's when I meet Springbaky and Chimpy in it too. So, We dig to escape detention, But I end up in the jail cell with my father and I was humilated for the rest of my life until my fine is payed off. Just the past. Springbaky: You're lucky you and your pop have escaped. Chimpy: If is good. LaRoche: And I'm sure you guys might team up with more baddies and get Stephen and his friends on other spoof travels. (Crystal ball glows) LaRoche: It's a crystal ball and is glowing like magic. Empress Priscilla: Goblins and spiders, Tale of a rat, Call in the spirits where ever they're at. (like magic) All: Empress Priscilla. Priscilla: Oh, there you are, guys. Now how's the plan going? Manfred: Kinda well. Priscilla: And what seems to be eating you? Chimpy: The heroes? They want to stop us and the dog-bot too. Priscilla: Oh, let me guess. They're planning to get Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Skippy Rabbit, Little John, and Lady Kluck to be with them in more spoof traveling more often, right? Springbaky: Who knows? All: Shh... Priscilla: Well, good. Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Lady Kluck, and Skippy Rabbit will be with Stephen and his friends in spoof traveling more often. And what are they planning to do? (She fades out) (as her evil laugh echoes) All: Ooooooh. (they laugh evilly) (Back with us) (we go to the items Walter has asked us to get) (BEEP BEEP) Harry: Monkey Penny's calling us. Please Stand By. Penny: Guys, an informant has a hot tip about the off switch, and is waiting for you at the food of the Generation Exhibit. Ask for the candy apple. Earl: Okay. Over and out. Stinky: Now to find the Candy Apple. (We enter the Generation Exhibit) Sniffles: Candy Apple, please. Reba: Not too sugary. Speckle: Not to worry. It's not too sugary. Luna: Perfect. (Opens her mouth) Robbie: Excellent. Darnell: No wait! Stanz: Stop! Luna: What? Einstein: This apple is not for eating. Worm: No it's not. Danny: Who are you? Tyler: Lenny, I suppose? Ryan: It's Lenny alright. Ian: I wonder what information he's got for us. Lenny: Listen closely. There are spies everywhere. Don't look directly at me. Now the leaf contains the information wanted. Alvin: It's small. Lenny: What do you want from me? It's written with my teeth. Back to your mission now. Kirk: Okay. Gregory: Let's find the rest of the clues for cherry, apple, and orange to release the off switch. Phineas: Keep looking. Nia: With pleasure. Yoses: Yo, Can we have your dark goggles sir? Gladys: Wait, Yoses! Yoses: What?! Nia: They're spies and we can't ask them! We're wanted criminals, got it?! All: No we're not! Kirk: We're good guys, okay? Nia: Oh. Sorry. Gregory: Apology accepted. Yoses: I say again, Can we have your dark goggles sir? Guy: Sure, you may. Tigger: But these are the only goggles he got. Do you have your clear ones? Guy: Nope. But I really need a set of clear goggles to see which is the right one. Rabbit: Okay. Gregory: Back to adventure. (We went on top of the tower) (and looked through the glass) (While wearing the shades) (to see what was going on) Piglet: That turtle breath through that breath scanner. Pooh: Oh bother. Ed: What is it? Edd: They can only enter by using breath to breath in the breath scanner. Eddy: It's Pickle Pot Pie. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Tod: Pickle Pot Pie? Yuck! Blah. Copper: That sounds really disgusting. Rocky: Sounds funny. Andrina: And pretty good too. Christopher Robin: We need to eat that kind of pie and get in through that door. Katrina: Exactly. (We go back to Plant World) (where we are) (We put the leaf under the magnifying glass) Little Dog: What is this? Big Dog: A square, a star, and a triangle. Dexter: That might be the combination to that funny lock. Bunnie: Better test it to see if the right's code. Fluffy Bun: Madame, Is this rose perfect for you? Madame Ladybug: Thanks. Just what I need. For it will replace the man eating plant with off switch. (We put the combination to the lock in the right order) (and open the cage to get the switch off caught by the man eating plant and replace it with the rose) Yin: There. Yang: That should work. Courage: Okay fly trap. Let go of that off switch. (the fly trap doesn't listen) (Courage grabs the switch) (and tugs at it) Courage: Let go! (the flytrap never obeys) Courage: Darn! (facepalm) Courage: Now what? (the flytrap can't give the off switch) (We head to the kitchen) (and ask Cow to bake a pickle pot pie) Rocky: Excuse me, Miss. Do you think you can bake Pickle Pot Pie? Cow: Why, I won the French Cooking Medal for my Pickle Pot Pie. And I will make it. Only if I had more pickles. Baboon: Why not one? Cow: Because I need more pickles. Take this one and find the other one. Weasel: Okay. Pikachu: Pikachu. (We go to a lab) (and find two scientists, who may help them) Gumball: Excuse me. Uh, Hello. Scientist: Welcome to the Lab of Two. It's where we can give you two copies of an item you have. Anais: Twins, I believe? Scientist: Exactly. Anything we can help with you? Darwin: You see, We got this pickle and we thought you could... Scientists: Make copies of it? Certainly. Scientist: You do it. Scientist 2: No. After you. Spy: We'll do it. Robert: Excuse us. Tanya: We need some more pickles. Scientists: DON'T TOUCH THAT! (Tigger and Rabbit gasp by jumping back) (They do the rest) (of the honors) Amy: Finally. Two. Andrew: Piece of cake. Lillian: 2 pickles are better then 1. Stephenie: Just like It Takes Two, a deleted musical sequence from The Polar Express between Steamer and Smokey, the two characters in the engine room. Earl: Whoa! These pickles give me cabin fever! Stinky: Agreed! Harry: Oh no! Spy Fox: A Cabin Fever song? All: Yes! Cabin Fever! Ren: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Stimpy: I've got cabin fever, It's now driving me insane. Tabby Cat Sisters: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, We've been so stuck at sea, We've simply gone bananas! PPGs: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! Twin Bunnies: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Flaky: Now we're not. Flippy: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: We've got cabin fever. Derick: No ifs, ands, or buts. Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: We're disoriented. Derick: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Krypto and Gang: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Streaky yodels) Krypto and Gang: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Streaky yodels) Krypto and Gang: Und vunderbar. Mario and Luigi: We were sailing, sailing, The wind was on our side, Tim Seedson: That's when it died. Yin: I've got cabin fever, I think I lost my grip Yang: I like to get my hands on whoever wrote the script. Yoko: Si. Felina: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. Spy Fox: Pretty good song. But back to our adventure. Bunnie: At least it stopped now. Fluffy Fluffy: Well, good. Now back to our mission. (We head back to the kitchen) Bullwinkle: Here are the pickles you wanted. Rocky Squirrel: Now can you make the pie? Cow: Thanks for getting two pickles. Now I can bake the pie. Narrator: 2 minutes later. Cow: The pie is ready. (the pie is ready) Stinky: Smells weird. Harry: Better taste it. (We taste it) (to see if it tastes good) Sandy: Whew. Weird breath. Earl: Phew! Amy: Thanks. Cow: Oh, don't sweat it. (We head to the secret door) (and breath through the scanner) Tyler: It worked. Ryan: Piece of cake. Ian: Let's go in. Alvin: And fast. (We entered) (and were inside at last) Slappy: We're in. Skippy: The breath scanner is no match for us. We're in the belly of this giant beast. Narrator: Meanwhile... Chimpy: Shouldn't it be 500 by now? What's taking so long? Springbaky: Hey, there are lots people coming. It's in all progress. Come on. You don't think anyone lies down on missing the fun, do you? Manfred: Defiantly not. Napoleon: And if those heroes try to stop us, we'll just see what happens if they try. Manfred: When each person goes through that wheel, They don't they gears are connect to this dog-bot that activates this. Springbaky: Absolutely positive. Chimpy: Til it's 500, The dog-bot will activate and destroys the place up to bits. Napoleon: Of course! (Back with us) (who continue our mission) (We came to the off station) (at last) Judy: This must be the off station. Nick: Of course! That's it! It's the very place we're at! Panda: Oh no. Floral: Oh dear. Panda: The door is locked and can be open by this fingerprint scanner. Shag: Yeah. Good idea. (Stephen puts his finger on it) Paw: Perfect, Stephen. (BOP!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow! (Ed and Eddy laugh) (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laugh) (Woody laughs) (Bradley laugh) (Courage laughs) (Kittens laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Sandy laugh) (Crash laughs) (Waterson kids laugh) (Mario laughs) Rocky: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. Andrina: You got that right, Rocky. Twins: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho. Toad: Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Cuddles: Boy, Am I in luck? Giggles: I think about that laughin' place, Toothy: Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. Petunia: Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Sandy: Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! (Charles and Mambo laugh) Ajax: Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! (Jiminy laughs) Ed: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Eddy: You got that right, Ed! Dexter: Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. Edd: You always sing that Everybody's Got A Laughing Place song! Gumball and Darwin: A laughing place to go ho-ho. Anais: Oh boy! This is so funny! We can't stop laughing! PPGs: Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Courage: We love to laugh! Stephen Squirrelsky: Enough! Tigger: Yikes! Eddy: Okay. Okay. Eddy: Sorry about that. Just a funny song to sing. Sandy: Gees. Ed: Now back to our mission. Stephen Squirrelsky: It can only scan LaRoche's fingerprint. Dang. Melody: That will never work. Barbra: What'll we do now? Sasha: We'd better find the guy the goggles. Emerald: But where? Tawnie: By going through that door. Tigger: Okay. Piglet: As long as we don't get caught. (We walk through a factory) (to find the goggles) Sandy: Look. That guy got some goggles. Eeyore: See? Slappy: How can we get them? Skippy: Without getting seen, of course. (We came to a switch) (and pulled it) Owen: Hey, The machine went faster. Callie: By pulling the switch. Chris: Let's get those googles now. Angelina: With pleasure. (We swipe it when the guy is trying to go fast) Callie: Piece of cake. Vilburt: Hey, Look at that room with venus fly traps. Tigger: (gasps) Real Venus Flytraps?! Rabbit: This button must be to release some of the flies. (pushes a button) (Flies fly around) (and end up being eaten) (Pooh gasp, Piglet gasp and Tigger gasp) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Flytraps will eat flies. Eddy: I know. We can put this flytrap in there and it'll drop the off switch. Edd: Great idea, Eddy. That's the way we'll get the off switch free. Ed: Just walk through that door. Dexter: And be careful now. (They open the door and it was too bright) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa! Huh? Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow! That's too bright. Priscilla: We need to wear shades. Rompo: I barely got blind. Tongueo: I barely saw a thing. (We go to the cod again) (and give him his shades) Danny: These must be your goggles, Cod. Cod: Thanks, guys. (He does his act) Einstein: That's really impressive. Stanz: Now can we have those dark googles? Cod: Sure. (We take them) (and put them on) (We head to the kitchen) (and talk to the Cow) Wallace: Hey, What's the matter? Cow: I don't have any forks for Mr. LaRoche's dinner. So he gets anxious if he waits for his foot. Tod: A boot as his dinner? Yuck! Blah. Copper: Sounds gross to me. Johnny Bravo: Here's a fork. Cow: Thanks. Now LaRoche will enjoy his dinner. (She enters the room) (to give Napoleon his meal) Manfred: Oh dear! Boot! Blah! Springbaky: Gross! (Chimpy's cheeks puffed up) Chimpy: (pukes) Ugh, that is disgusting. LaRoche: My favorite dish. (eats his boot) (His fingerprint appears on the spoon) Eds: Cool. Rocky: That's his fingerprint. Bullwinkle: Good work, Rocky. (LaRoche burps) Rocky J. Squirrel: Excuse you. Andrina: Guys, You handle the off switch while I'll distract them. Katrina: Exactly. Sandy: How can you do that? Andrina: Simple. (Andrina hides her toy kitty in her) Griff: As Snow White? Zoe: Yes. The disguise to fool the gangsters. (Andrina clears throat and enters the room) (to meet the baddies) Andrina: Ahem. Manfred: Oh, look! It's a girl! Springbaky: Snow... White. Chimpy: So she's so sweet. LaRoche: What do you want from us? Andrina: Did you know that evil doesn't pay? Manfred: You should not say that. Andrina: And what do you mean by that? (We head to the flytrap room) (and put the shades on) (Went through the bright room) (and put the flytrap pot with off switch in with the others) Blossom: There we go. Bubbles: Nothing to it. Buttercup: Now to press the button. Alvin Seville: Let's do it. (They push the button) Brittany Miller: Nothing to it. (Flies fly around) (and are once again eaten) Simon: He spit out that switch. Jeanette: It's ours now. Theodore: Now we can stop the dog-bot. Eleanor: This should work. Narrator: Meanwhile... Andrina: What's this evil plan? Manfred: Our evil plan is to take over the planet by getting all the people gathered round. Springbaky: Until there's 500. Chimpy: You got that right. And we'll get Stephen and his friends and Spy for sure. Manfred: The dog-bot will be completely wind up and activate, It'll destroy the whole town. Springbaky: And nothing can stop us. For no-one will save the planet. Chimpy: They'll beg for mercy. Napoleon: And there's nothing you can do to stop us this time. (Andrina gulps) Napoleon: I just like to see you try and stop us. (Back with us) (we grab the off switch and escape) (We head to the off station) (at last) (We use the spoon with LaRoche's fingerprint on it) (to open the door) Stephen Squirrelsky: That should do it. Sandy: Perfect. (Meanwhile) Narrator: Meanwhile... LaRoche: Okay, That's enough. Be off with you now. Andrina: Alright. (They push her out) Andrina: Whoa! (She sighs) Andrina: Well, such cruel villains they are. I'd better rejoin the others. (She ran as fast as she can) (to join the others) (Back with us, With entered the code of cherry, Apple and orange) (and put the off switch onto its rightful place) Judy: There. Nick: This should work. (Then with the baddies) (who start their robot dog) Manfred: That's 500! Springbaky: We've done it! Chimpy: Let's get this started! Napoleon: Say your prayers, folks! (Dog-bot starts up) (suddenly) (Crowd screamed) (and ran) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Sandy: Oh no. (We tumbled) (over) Robert: Gotta press that off button! Tanya: Let's go! (Dog-bot stomps) (all over the place) (We press the button) (and stop the dog-bot) (That sat) (down) Manfred: What the...? Springbaky: What's happening? Chimpy: It stopped. Napoleon: Who did this? All: HEROES! (all snarl) Stephen Squirrelsky: You called us? Andrew Catsmith: Your evil scheming days are over. Sandy: You're arrested. Wallace: You'll never get away from us. Manfred: You may have stop this bot, But you can't get us. Springbaky: Think you can do that? Chimpy: Let's escape. Napoleon: With pleasure. (They ride on a flying car) (and do the others ride another one) Eddy: After them! Ed: Don't let them get away! Edd: Stop them! Johnny Bravo: You won't get away so easily! (They go down the sewer) Toad: After them! (We went down too) Yoshi: Yoshi! Mario: We're in. Luigi: Let's get those baddies. Wallace: Wonder what they up to? Toad: An evil plan, I suppose. Manfred: What should we do now? Springbaky: We've got another trick. Chimpy: There's toasters in the bot. Napoleon: Excellent. By putting on some toasters, they'll burn smoke everywhere. Manfred: And then... Springbaky: Wait a second! All: Bug?! Chimpy: Goodness. Better dispose of that. Or else the computer will lose its files. Manfred: Then we'll escape through the pipes. Springbaky: Perfect. Those heroes will never escape. Ren: Well, We'll see about that. Stimpy: On the double. (We go to the pipe area) Ren: This'll fool them. Angelina: The blue pipe will take them to the jail, But the red pipe will take them to their evil place. Alice: That's the way they'll get more villains for sure if they take the red pipe. (Henry pressed a button) Henry: This should work. William: Now the blue pipe is attached. Priscilla: Perfect. (We find a hammer) (and grab it) Tyler: In case of emergency, Break glass. Ryan: Of course. That's it. (BREAK) Ian: Perfect. Alvin: This wrench is shaped like a triangle. Bunnie: That can fix anything up. (We use it to open the lid of the pipe) Fluffy Fluffy: Perfect. Sandy: Okay, Your evil plots are down the drain, Baddies! Chimpy: Oh snap. Manfred: You again?! Springbaky: We're going down the drain. (Sandy pulls the switch) Chimpy: Let's get going! (They fell down the drain) (and landed in prison) LaRoche: Mayday! Mayday! Hey! Manfred: Look out! Springbaky: We're gonna crash! Chimpy: Oof! Ow! Oh! Napoleon: Somebody help us! (POP) (they land in a Jail cell) Manfred: Oh no. Springbaky: We're in Jail again. Chimpy: Curses. Napoleon: How humiliating. (Bars closes in on them) Napoleon: This is not fair. Manfred: Whaaaaaaaaaah! Springbaky: Master, please get us out of here. Chimpy: And please hurry up. Narrator: Later... (We came back to the chief) Chief: For doing great work on capturing the villains, you get the Eternal Gratitude, Spy. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. It's an honor to complete a mission. Chief: Ah yes. It's a pleasure. I present to Spy The Grand Golden Family Approved For Divine Supreme Certificate of Excellence. Robert: Thanks. It's all in the line of duty. Chief: And as a reward for you guys, for all your hard work of helping Spy save the day again, I've got some good news to say to you all. Penny: We know. More spoofs to travel on. Chief: Yeah. And the spoofs you'll be doing are Perdita's Coolplace by John Clancy, Skunkules by MichaelSar12IsBack, Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Kung Fu Quasi, and more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs since Andrew likes trains and boats best of all. Amy: You read his mind. Harry: And I can't wait to do those spoofs. Plus ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, J.B. Eagle's, Toonmbia, Dalmatian Tunes' Eli Wages, Fox Prince, StrongDrew941, Philip McGhee, TongueSpeakingFool, Daniel Pineda, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs since those users need more subscribers to help them make full parody films. Stinky: If we do. Earl: Then that would be a great idea. (We giggled and scene ends) (as the baddies' voices laugh evilly) That's all. Folks. (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo with Baby Carrier) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Spy Fox